Finding a Home
by Sleepyreader13
Summary: Dani needs a place to call home, so she goes to her favorite cousin for help.What will happen when she meets the family? Will they accept her? A Dani meeting the Fentons fic. Post PP, canon.
1. Asking for Help

A/N: I know I should be working on Breaking Tradition, but I thought of this and I just couldn't let it go! Crazy? Yes, I know.

So, here is a little (or not so little ) Danny Phantom story. It's right after they get home from the South Pole. Mostly about Danni, some DxS, might be some TxV, I don't know.

First Danny Phantom fic so, BE NICE! Please? * whips out puppy dog eyes* I hope ya'll like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter one- Reunions.<p>

* * *

><p>Edited- 626/12

* * *

><p>The huge Fenton Works sign loomed above me as I raised my fist up to the wooden door. I bit my lip, wondering if would be better to just wait until morning and come to him while he was in school. I hoped he could help; I was tired being a nomad and I needed a home. I was hoping my only remaining "family" would be able to help with that.<p>

I thought about the last time I had seen him. He was wrapped in the arms of the Goth girl who obviously liked him. I had smiled as I watched her throw herself at him, knowing what would come next. I had watched as Skulker had threatened him, smirking at the exchange. I had watched hi, invisible and astonished, reveal his secret to the seventy some people. I had stayed as they decided to keep it a secret. I had hitched a ride back and went through the portal, never making myself known to anyone.

But the sense of home that had been so warm and welcoming in the Fenton household hadn't ever left me, and I wanted to feel that feeling again. I wanted to have a _family, _a home.

_"I really should just knock on the door, what are they going to do? Kick me back on the streets?"_ I thought.

I sighed and brought my hand forward- it never reached the painted wood.

"I won't have to worry about it now anyways."

I felt the cold sweep up my spine before it tore itself from my lips as a cloud of cold air before I jerked my hand back, turning a one eighty and running to the alley beside his house. Changing as I ran I looked around, trying to find the ghost who had set off the sense. I jumped into the air and flew up, still searching for the ghost.

A flash of green sparked in the corner of my eye and I whipped my head around to get a look at who had sent the ectoplasm flying at someone. I saw Skulker shooting at Danny and Danny laughing and dodging his attacks. I smiled as I turned invisible again, flying up to right behind Skulker. I put my hands together and aimed at the hinge in his armor, letting my hands glow green before a well-aimed shot broke the hinge that attached the head to the rest of the body. I smirked as Danny's face went from confusion to careless as he sucked the newly exposed Skulker into the Fenton Thermos.

I watched as Danny screwed the top back on the canister and looked around for his helper. I grinned and flew up to him, close enough to reach out and poke him. I grinned again as I took a breath and let it out as I dropped the invisibility. I almost laughed at the shocked expression as I floated in front of him. I saw him smile and I grinned in response.

"What? Not even a hello?" I asked, feigning a hurt an expression. He just grinned and I flew at him, hugging him. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist before he replied.

"Hey. I didn't expect you today." He said, and I laughed lightly.

"Do you ever?" I asked, letting go and flying back a little to look up at him.

"I hope." He said, and my heart warmed a little.

_Maybe, maybe this'll work. Maybe it'll be great. _

"So, what brought you to this part of the world?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

I blushed and bit my lip, my hand went up to my neck and I looked down. I hadn't really thought about how I would phrase my question, but I still needed to ask it. I looked back at him and he was looking at me in that concerned way only he could manage. His green eyes were somewhere between curious and concerned as I bit my lip.

I took a deep breath and let it out before I hurriedly said what I was thinking.

"I need a home."

His eyes widened, going from concerned to completely shocked. He bobbed a little in the air, losing height and then gaining it again quickly.

"You need… what?" he asked, voice shocked and quivering just a little.

I didn't realize how much I was banking on this, how much I had wanted it, but his expression definitely made me see it. I had wanted this _badly, _and now that I didn't think I was going to have a chance at getting it, it hit hard. I felt my hands flutter at my sides as I lowered my eyes away from his dumbstruck expression. I felt the back of my eyes sting, and I blinked; that was the _last _thing I needed right now.

"Dani?" Suddenly he was right there, in front of me, and I felt a gloved hand on my chin. He pulled my face up, making me meet his eyes. His eyes widened at the sight of mine, and the shock melted into pure concern. "Oh, Dani, what's the matter?"

"I need a home, you know, a place to stay." I said as I looked down, examining the familiar DP symbol that adorned his chest.

I could hear the smile in his voice, "Well, then I guess you need to meet the family."

I almost dropped out of the sky right then. The only thing holding me in the air was the gloved hand still on my chin. I smiled at him, the stinging in my eyes finally bringing tears to my eyes as I threw myself at him, hugging him for all it was worth.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing my watery eyes.

"Nothing," I said, "absolutely nothing."

I could tell he was smiling, and then he wrapped his arms around me, warm and comforting, like a brother.

"I have a question." he stated as he let go of me, his tone demanding an answer.

"Shoot," I said.

"Where have you been staying up until now?" he asked, looking at me curiously, apprehension hinting.

"The Far Frozen. I have Ice Powers." I said, he didn't look surprised by that and then I remembered, I was his clone, of course he knew I had Ice Powers.

"Watch what I can do!" I said excitedly as I grinned up at him. He just laughed quietly and nodded.

I put my hands together, letting them glow blue for a moment before bringing them apart slowly. I left the fog hanging in the air to cover up my work. I concentrated, tensing my fingers every now and then. I smiled as I brought my hands away and swept the fog from the air, revealing my work. I had sculpted a 3-D version of our DP logo, the ice representing the white in our jump suits. I looked at his expression, a look of pure pride, and back down at the logo before handing it to him. He took it in his hand as if it was made of the most fragile glass and anything would break it. I couldn't help but smile at the reaction.

"This is amazing," he said as he examined the sculpted ice. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said, blushing at the compliment.

"So, why do you need a place now?" he asked, his eyes back on me. "Not that you weren't welcome before! I was just asking."

"Well, my training is over, and the Far Frozen is just a little cold for my tastes. I'm too young to have a lair yet, and I don't do the whole living in a box." I finished with a smile.

"Well, let's go meet the family," he said, smiling at me as he landed on the roof below us, which happened to be his house.

He looked at me and turned intangible; sinking straight through the ceiling into what I hoped was his room. I took a deep breath and followed him, phasing through the roof and into his room. The room hadn't changed much at all since I had been here last, just a few more pictures of Sam and Tucker.

That's when I heard the sounds of footsteps on the stairs and I turned invisible on instinct. Danny grabbed my wrist and sent a wave of power over me, making me visible again. He gave me a stern look and glanced back at the stairs.

"We don't have to tell them who _exactly _you are unless you want to." he said, looking me in the eye and letting go of me as I heard a knock on the door. He smiled, "It'll be okay."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry if this seemed really rushed, but I had this idea and it just kind of came, so I wrote it. That's about all there is to this fic.

If you like it and want me to continue, reveiw and tell me so. Or PM me, that's fine too.


	2. Meeting Maddie

A/N: I am going to continue this story. It seems you like it, so here I am!

I need to explain somethings.

One, Danny's secret is still intact, only the people who were there know who he is. I just couldn't see him letting everyone know.

* * *

><p>Diclaimer: Do I LOOK like a full grown man to you? Heck, I'm not even male!<p>

* * *

><p>Reviewer:<p>

Lolxxx- Because he knows that she knows that he has Ice Powers. She is his clone after all. Or, he may just be clueless, take it as you may.

Bumblebee sari01- I know! I wanted them to put something about her in it too!

Anonymous- Sorry about that, he might be. I always thought that she brought out Danny's more, sensitive side, you know? Kind of like you would be with a really close sibling. That's just what I thought, I'll try to fix it. Thanks!

Liza Cobbler- I love your picture!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two- Meeting Maddie<p>

* * *

><p>Edited- 626/12

* * *

><p>The knock sounded again, this time accompanied by words that sent my heart dropping through the floor.<p>

"Sweetie, we're picking up an extra ecto-signature in the house right now, and it's not a full ghost."

"Oh no," I heard Danny whisper as his mom knocked again. He turned to me and the look he gave me made me want to bolt, but that might have just been instinct. He walked over to me quickly, placing a hand on my shoulder and looking me in the eye. "Look, we're going to have to tell her who you are, because now she knows that her inventions actually work. She would hold that thing up to you and you wouldn't stand a chance at lying about being half ghost, but you don't have to tell her everything. That's your secret, and you don't have to tell her unless you want to."

"But… is she..? Okay." I stuttered, finally getting it out. I glanced at the door and another knock sounded, I took a deep breath as he faced the door again.

"I know, it's safe." he yelled.

"Are you sure? They're in your room." she sounded more concerned than anything.

"I know."

"Can I meet them?"

"Sure, Mom, come on in." he said, but his answer hadn't been needed, she was already turning the handle to get into the room.

I felt a warm hand slip onto my shoulder. I sent Danny a grateful look.

I was fighting an internal battle, wanting to turn invisible and race out the window, but I stayed as the door cracked open at first, then was opened fully and Maddie walked in. She missed me at first, her eyes examining the room around me. Then, her eyes landed on me and I heard her suck in a surprised gasp. She had seen the similarities between me and her son, not that they were very hard to miss. Her eyes kept flickering from me to Danny, never staying to long on either of us. Then she looked at my face, meeting my eyes for the first time.

"Who are you?" she inquired, eyes still darting from me to her son.

"Danielle, but call me Dani, with an I," I responded, my voice stronger than I thought I could manage.

She held up the device in her hand, I could hear the faint beeping coming from it as she pointed it my way. She frowned, and then looked from her device back to me, her eyes curious and concerned in equal measures.

"Are you half ghost?" I almost smiled. Wow, this woman was really blunt.

I shuffled my feet a little, nervous as I stood in front of one of the people I wanted so badly to accept me. I opened my mouth, but it hadn't been necessary.

"She is." Danny answered for me.

Her eyes softened immediately and I breathed a silent sigh as she watched me.

"What happened?" she asked and I looked at Danny. He nodded at me, encouraging.

I took a deep breath before beginning. "You see, I didn't become a ghost the way most people do. I've never "died" like they have. I didn't even half die like that idiot did"- I nodded in Danny's direction- ". I was born this way, born half ghost."

"I meet her around two years ago, she was being influenced by another ghost and we crossed paths. I found out I was related to her." he stopped, noticing his slip up. Maddie's eyes widened as she took in that bit of information.

"You're related? How?" she asked, I could already see the gears whirling in her head with the possibilities.

I glanced at Danny, but his apologetic and slightly lost look told me that he was at just as much of a loss at what to do as I was. I but my lip, and looked up at Maddie's expectant look.

Was there really a point in lying to her? Really? Wouldn't it all just be easier to tell her what I was and just get it over with?

And, skip over the worst parts of course.

I sent Danny a glance, swallowing down the nervous lump in my throat, and ignored the surprised look Danny sent me.

"I'm your son's clone."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't think anything else would fit with that.

Does anyone else think they are just a but OOC? Do I need to change it? Does it suck? Rock?

Reveiws are better than a smoothie in the summer! =]


	3. Huh?

Here's the next chapter! It's gonna be short, but I'll post the next one soon!

This one's gonna be from Maddie's POV, hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I AM NOT BUTCH! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! =]<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"I'm your son's clone."

* * *

><p>Chapter Three- Huh?<p>

* * *

><p>Maddie<p>

* * *

><p>Edited- 626/12

* * *

><p>I just stood there, looking at the girl who looked just like my Danny. I had heard her, but I hadn't really comprehended. There was no way she was a clone, I mean, she's a she! If she had been a clone then she would have been male.<p>

"Mom?" that was Danny, asking if I was alright. I should have been the one asking if he was alright, but he had known about this for years, it was part of his life, a life I knew next to nothing about.

I looked at him and I saw the concern laced in his eyes. I frowned, he shouldn't be the one concerned, but he was. I knew that I had to respond, but I had no idea how to do just that.

"How?" I finally managed, switching my gaze from Danny to Danielle. The girl couldn't be more than fourteen, but she had thin scars running up and down her arms, showing that she had been fighting for a while now, maybe just as long as Danny had. I wondered just how old she was.

"Vlad," she said and I clenched my teeth. After what he put the world through, and what he put Danny through, I already had enough reasons to hate him, but she was giving me more reasons to despise the man.

"What did he… do?" I asked, not really sure I wanted the answer.

"Somehow, I don't know how, he obtained some of Danny's DNA. He wanted to make the 'perfect ghost son' from him, not really sure why either for that matter." she said and she looked to Danny, but he just laughed darkly, shook his head and sent a meaningful glance my way.

"Anyway, he wanted the perfect son, a carbon copy, but his 'experiments' always went wrong. I was a girl, one was so little he could barely be seen, one was bigger than all of us combined, one was nothing but a skeleton, but in the end he got one 'right'." She let out a humorless laugh and Danny sent a empathetic look her way. She just shook her head.

"He kept the only 'right' one in a pod, protecting him and genetically aging him to be fourteen. He kept us around though, sending us to do his dirty work. We didn't know any better then, we obeyed him willingly, and we had no idea what we were doing was wrong." she had a sad expression and kept shooting apologetic glances Danny's way. I wondered what had happened that had caused the girl so much distress.

"Then he started sending us on missions, one at a time. He told us he was 'testing our strength as individuals.' Every mission managed to kill one of us, and soon, I was the only one left." she paused for a moment, but it was all I needed.

"What happened to them?" I asked, I was wondering what would be able to take out a clone of my son.

"I happened," Danny said, anger and self-depreciation layered so thick in his voice that it scared me," I was the mission they were sent on. They were supposed to capture me and bring me in. Let's just say I didn't go quietly. They were suicide missions, if I'm being honest. If I had known it killed them, actually killed them-" He stopped, shaking his head. "I never would have fought back. Dani's the only one that could fight at all and the only one who could take even the least bit of damage. The other's just melted into a puddle if they tried to fight. I'm still not sure why she didn't actually."

"How did you-?" I trailed off, not really sure how to finish that question.

"Survive?" Dani asked, looking up again. "I survived because I was tricked. Let's just leave it at that. He"- she nodded in Danny's direction-" helped me out, even after I tried to get him killed. We kicked butt, the 'right' one was destroyed in the fight, and we left friends and family. I left after that and he went back to his life."

"So are you half ghost?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

She looked at Danny and he nodded, triggering his transformation, letting the rings pass over him like they were as natural as breathing. Even though it had been over a month, I still couldn't stop marveling over his transformation. Even if it was as easy as breathing to him, I would never get used to watching my son turn into a ghost who I had fought for two years. The white hair, the green eyes, the jumpsuit, it all looked natural on him.

"Goin' Ghost," I heard Dani mutter and I snapped my attention back her way. I watched as two familiar rings of white light passed over her, switching her appearance. If the similarities were obvious in their human form, they stood out like a neon sign in their ghost form. They had then same snow white, windswept hair, even though hers was tied up in a loose ponytail, same glowing acidic green eyes that stood out like a beacon. The jump suits were almost identical, each with a DP logo on the front, black body with white strips; the only major difference was Dani's was definitely made for a girl.

"Oh," I said, only to be interrupted by a ringing. Danny sent me an apologetic glance before he turned and reached for his phone, flipping it open and reading whatever had popped up on the screen.

"Sam and Tuck are almost here." he said after he read it.

Dani seemed to have a small panic attack, biting her lip and shuffling her feet as she took a step back. Danny went over and put both hands on her shoulders, saying something I couldn't hear. She calmed down, though the nervous look didn't leave her face.

"It's alright Dani, I told you, they don't hate you." Danny said, but she only let out a huff.

I raised an eyebrow, but Danny just shook his head.

"I accidently left them to clean up a small mess that this one here helped cause."

"A small mess! A small mess! I would hate to see your large mess! It was, ugh!" she stopped, finally realizing that the laughing Danny wasn't really listening to her rant.

I smiled at her, but she just huffed and Danny laughed harder. That's when a knock at the door sounded and the laughter turned into a soft grin and the huffs turned into nervous shuffling. They were here!

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, not as short as I thought it would be.

Reviews are like ice cream cake at a birthday party! =]


	4. The End

I AM SOO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN THIS LONG! You have full permission to hate me!

Important A/N at the bottom!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I don't own it.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Edited- 626/12

* * *

><p>I clenched my teeth and glanced down at my phone, my book report sat half finished, but my anger melted as I saw Danny's name pop up onto the screen. The sight of his name still sent a thrill through me, I smiled, but then I read the text.<p>

Come here, bring Tuck, need your help. Soon please.

It couldn't be a ghost fight; he wouldn't have had time to text me. Here, that had to be his house, he was trying to catch up on homework tonight, though it didn't seem to be working to well. I let the worry wash over me for a second, worry for his family, because he would have come and got me if it had been anything else. His parents were like my second set of parents, heck, I claimed them more than I claimed my own. I couldn't imagine life without Jack's constant ghost ramble and Maddie's pushes in the right direction. I shook my head, trying to dispel the thoughts as they ran through my head.

I picked up my phone, punching in one of the two numbers I knew by heart.

Meet me outside Danny's, somethings up. Be there ASAP.

I sent the text, walking out the door while I did. I reached the stairs before the phone rang in my hand.

I'll be there in ten minutes.

I read it, smiled, and started sprinting, forgetting my scooter in my rush out the door.

I slowed to a walk a few drives in front of his house, right beside Tuck. He looked at me, and then glanced at Danny's window. I nodded.

"Let's go. " I said and pushed forward into the house.

The bottom level was empty, not a sound came from anywhere. I glanced back at Tuck.

"It's so quiet." he said, voice echoing slightly in the silent room.

"Let's go upstairs." I suggested, and he nodded.

I jogged over to the stairs and looked up before running up them. I could hear Tucker running right behind me. We were up the steps in seconds. I turned the corner, still not seeing anything that would upset anyone. I walked over to his door, trying to keep my steps as quiet as possible, just in case. I felt rather than heard Tucker behind me. I listened, and this time I could hear voices through the wood, people were talking, but I couldn't tell who or what was saying anything.

So, I did the only thing I could think of, I knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>Danny's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I smiled as I walked to the door, knowing who was standing behind it without opening it. I waited, only barely a second, before opening the door to my best friend and my girlfriend. I smiled at the last thought.<p>

I opened the door as Sam was about to knock again, her hand still poised in the air. I smiled as she lowered her arm. She looked at me, worried and tense. I smiled at her and she raised an eyebrow. I took a deep breath and stood back from the door way, letting her glance in and get a look around. She stepped in, eyes searching the room, and she gasped as she caught sight of my visitor.

"Oh, family business." she turned to me. "What can we do?"

"Hey Dani!" Tucker said, waving at her, I smiled.

I really couldn't have asked for better friends.

Dani's POV

I looked around, trying to avoid the searching violet eyes of Sam Manson. I could almost feel my feet start to sink through the floor; I didn't need any other reason to just call it quits and go back to the Ghost Zone. That's when she spoke.

"Oh, family business." That's when she turned to Danny, but I didn't relax. "What can we do?"

That's when I let myself smile, just a little bit. She wasn't mad; she was actually going to help. And Tucker just made it that much better.

"Hey Dani!" I waved back at him, smiling for real now.

* * *

><p>Maddie's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as Sam turned to my son, and I smiled at her words. She didn't hate Dani, I knew she wouldn't, but Dani needed to know that. They didn't know it yet, but I was going to adopt this strange clone of my son, because I saw the way Danny looked at her. He felt responsible for everything this girl had gone through, and even though I knew he caused none of her pain, I also knew he blamed himself for it. I knew this, personally, because I had seen that look on his face, the one that had mirrored mine when I found out his secret. I just needed the papers.<p>

And looking at the haunted look in the girl's eyes, the way she tensed at every small movement, I knew she had gone through pain. Knowing she was used by Vlad made it that much worse, especially knowing what he was capable of, and I could only imagine what this girl had been through.

She'd never have to go through any of that again, not if I had anything to do with it.

I looked at the people in the room with me and, blood or not, they were all family.

Sam's POV

I looked at Dani, and then back at Danny, and I decided right there that I couldn't hold anything against this girl. Her past was behind her, and I was going to respect that. That's when I glanced at Maddie, who was looking at all of us with a proud smile lighting up her face, and my resolve concreted itself.

"I can get you all the papers, just tell me what you need." I said, looking straight at Maddie. She smiled, looking around the room.

"I'm going to need Adoption papers." she said. I smiled and nodded, knowing the family lawyer could get them, no questions asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off by a loud sniffle.

* * *

><p>Dani's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Adoption Papers.<p>

I felt my eyes widen. I knew I was staring, but at that moment, I didn't care. I felt the gratitude swell up inside like a balloon. Sam was nodding, Maddie was determined, Danny was beaming, Tucker was grinning, and I was overwhelmed. I felt my eyes water, and before I knew it, a single tear slipped down my cheek. I opened my mouth, but knew any words would come out strangled and watery, so I did the only other thing I could think of to show my thanks. I rushed forward, letting more tears slip and pulling Danny with me, hugging Maddie and Danny. I felt their arms wind around me and then two other sets of arms behind me, I let more tears slip down my face.

And in the silence, everyone heard me whisper, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm actually really proud of this chapter, but I'm not sure why... I hope you liked it! I am sooooooo sorry about the wait, but I had no idea how to do this chapter. I've scraped at least ten copies of this chapter. But, then I had this idea, and I wrote it, and I liked it. So, I hope you liked it!

This is the last chapter, actually. There will be an epilogue, but nothing else. I might do a sequel, but don't expect it anytime soon. I will have the epilogue out soon, I promise!


	5. An End and a New Beginning

A/N: And with this, it shall end. I hope you guys like this, I'm not really sure if it fits...

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I didn't own it before, and I don't own it now.<p>

* * *

><p>Edited- 626/12

* * *

><p>I looked out of my front door, seeing everything. Little gravels sat on the road, fallen leaves sat green on the ground, and the Fenton Works sign sending a neon glow over everything in the evening light. I took a deep breath, looked down at my violet dress, wishing I could go back into the house, back to the past, not have to worry about graduating, back to the known and away from the uncertain. I took another deep breath and stepped out, working my way towards Danny's car.<p>

Danny had graduated two years ago, sending him, Sam, and Tucker to the community college in Amity. They were all going to be there, Mom, Dad, Sam, Tucker, but Danny was driving me. I smiled as I thought of standing on that stage, looking out over people I had known for the best part of my life, and my nerves receded slightly. I could do this; I just had to remember that.

Danny was already in the car, looking out over the vacant road. I put my hand over the handle, pausing for a second, but then I saw Danny turn, blue eyes boring into mine. He smiled that over-protective brotherly smile I had come to know and love over the years, and I smiled back, opening the door and getting in, trying not to get the material of my dress caught in the door. I settled into the cushions of the old car, and he started the car, driving out of the parking space in silence.

And we stayed like that for a moment, sitting in a comfortable silence as we made our way past houses, signs I had seen thousands of times, scenery that had flashed by me more times than I could count. I looked down at the clock, and jumped as I realized I was going to be early, extremely early. I shook my head, sneaking a glance at Danny as he stared at the road in front of him.

"What's bothering you Dani?" he said, a smile tugging at his lips as he took in my surprised expression.

I know not to lie to him; he could read me too well for that. "I don't want to go."

He smiled, slowing down and veering off the road until we had stopped in front of the trees. He turned to me, black hair falling into his pale blue eyes. He smiled that smile that told me he knew, he understood.

"Do you remember when I graduated?" he asked me. I smiled, remembering the scene.

_I watched as Danny swept a nervous hand through his hair, messing up the already unruly locks. His blue eyes glanced over everything briefly, finally resting on Sam, who was standing in the doorway in a deep purple dress, shoulder length hair down, violet eyes as nervous as Danny's fidgeting. Tucker was standing beside her, tux ironed perfectly, shoulders slumped in an eased poise, the only way you could see the nerves was if you looked deep into his eyes, but we could all tell he was as nervous as the rest of them. I forced a smile, happy for them, but I wasn't ready for them to leave._

_"I don't think I'm ready for this." Danny whispered, but we all heard it. Sam smiled, walking forward and reaching out, taking his hand in hers. Tucker walked behind her, standing next to his best friends._

_"None of us are, dude, it's a part of life. I look at it like waking up on Monday, unpleasant, but unavoidable." Tucker said, the nerves coming out in his voice. I swallowed, watching what happened next._

_Danny took a deep breath, looked at Sam and then at Tucker._

_"Wanna fly?" he asked, holding out his free hand. Tucker looked at him for a moment, nostalgia written in plan letters across his face._

_But, then he shook his head, smiling at them. "You and Sam fly, I'll drive."_

_Danny nodded, smiling at Tucker, and turned intangible, flying up and taking Sam with him. Tucker turned to me, smiling._

_"Are you coming?" he asked, even though he knew the answer._

_"I'm riding with Mom and Dad." I said, and he nodded._

_"Tell them too drive safe." he smirked, looking down at his PDA, " Oh crap, I gotta go, going to be late if I don't. See you there Dani!" he said as he walked out the door._

_We pulled into the parking lot, and I scanned the crowd for Danny and Sam. I smiled as I caught sight of them, flying over the fence, faces flushed, hair windswept, smiling._

_Danny found us, pulling Sam with him, and smiled as we walked into the Gym together._

"I didn't think I could do it, Dani. I wanted to stay there, in the known. I didn't want to go anywhere. But, it'll be okay. Like Tuck said, it's unpleasant, but unavoidable. And, it'll lead to something good, I promise." he said, pulling me out of the memory.

"I just don't know if I'm ready." I said, not really knowing what I meant by ready. I knew I wasn't ready to leave it all behind, to go away, even if it was only to the community. I knew I wasn't ready for the good-byes of today. I wasn't ready to pack my stuff and move into a dorm. But, was I ready to change? Was I ready to take something new and make it wonderful? I didn't know if I was ready for that.

"You are. You always have been." Danny said it confidently, as if he had known this for years.

"How do you know?" I asked, it came out more defensive than I wanted it too.

My tone didn't seem to faze him. " Remember when you came home that day, right after what's-his-name said that to you? I remember it, that was the night I threatened to kick him from there to next week, and you told me there was no need. You disappeared that weekend. Gone that night and didn't come back until Sunday evening. Remember?

And I did remember.

_I felt the tears flowing, but I didn't care enough to wipe them away. I didn't even bother with the door, I fazed right through. I felt my feet leave the floor, my legs twist into a tail, and I flew through the house, white hair flying behind me. I flew, right up the stairs, down the hallway, and to my room, but there was already someone in the doorway. Someone that I couldn't just faze through, because he would feel it._

_Danny turned to me, concern is his eyes. I floated, barely a foot from him, tears still glistening on my face. I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it._

_"What happened?" he asked, concern and anger mixing in his words. I shook my head._

_"Was it him?" he asked, anger making his eyes flash radioactive green for a moment. I felt myself nod, and his eyes flashed again, only this time they stayed that way, white hair and black jumpsuit following._

_"He'll regret it. I'll kick him from here to next week and back, just tell me if you want me too and it'll happen." he said, and for a moment I was scared. I was afraid for the boy I thought had liked me, afraid because Danny seemed like he was towering over me and I was a ghost, he wasn't. Afraid, because I knew Danny would do it, he would do the same thing for me that he would do for Jazz, and I was worried for my once boyfriend._

_"Don't," I whispered, he looked at me, anger melting from his face, but I could still see it in his eyes. "I just need to go."_

_He bit his lip, looking at me, calculating exactly what I was asking. He pointed to the basement, and I knew exactly what he was thinking of. "Go, but be back by Monday."_

_"I will," I said._

_I flew forward, hugging him, and I could feel his arms around me._

_"Kick some butt for me, will sis?" he asked, and I smiled through my tears as I nodded. He smiled a forced smile as I fazed through the house, into the basement, into the Ghost Zone._

_I flew, tears flowing, until I came upon an area void of doors, filled with rocks and floating pieces of random objects. I let it all out, tears falling as I released my first Ghostly Wail._

I smiled as I remembered it, now I could laugh at it, and it had been quite a way to learn a new ability. Danny smiled too, but it was more forced than mine was, he still wasn't fond of the boy.

"Better?" he asked.

"What if I mess up?" I asked, trying to stall as much as I could. He seemed to sense my thoughts.

Thankfully, he understood. "You won't, I know you. You perform well under pressure. You'll be great."

I felt my palms sweat, just thinking of speaking in front of that many people. Looking back, I never could have done wheat Danny did, being spokesperson for the asteroid incident.

The sound of the car starting up and pulling back onto the road pulled me from my thoughts. I looked at the clock, if we went straight there we would still be really early. I let him drive in silence, but when we came to the turn to go to the school, I spoke up.

"Why are we headed in the wrong direction?" I asked, looking over at him, confused.

"We're not. You're getting a milkshake, my treat." he said, driving into the drive through of the Nasty Burger.

"You don't have too!" I protested, but he just rolled down the window, effectively shutting my up.

He ordered, and I waited as he pulled through, paying and picking up our drinks.

I took a sip, letting the chocolate coat my tongue. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, I have a question." he said.

I waited until we pulled into the school's parking lot to answer. "Yeah?"

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking at me.

I took a deep breath, looking back at everything. My family, who had taken me in without question. My friends, who accepted me without a problem. Our town, which looked up to us. I hunted ghosts, fighting every day, so why was I scared of this? And with a start, I realized I wasn't, I couldn't be, knowing I had everyone I loved backing me up. I turned to Danny.

"Yeah, I think I am." I said smiling.

"Then, go get 'um sis." he smiled as I opened the door and got out. He stayed in the car, waiting for the others, but I walked on, on towards a new beginning, with memories of my past making me smile as I faced my future.

* * *

><p>And, I hope you guys liked this! If ya did, will you tell me about it, a farewell gift? Please?<p>

I want to thank each and every person who read, faved, alerted, reviewed, and everything else you guys have done! I love you guys! This has been very fun to write, even though it is only five chapters long, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Thank you!

X Sleepyreader13


	6. Revision Notice

Hi guys!

I was looking over this story the other day and I realized that it really really needed to be edited. So, guess what? I went back and checked over all the grammar and spelling and OOC moments and tried my best to fix them. This story, in my opinion, deserves better than the quality I wrote it with when I was still fairly new here, so I decided to fix it.

If you want to go back and reread to see all the different reactions and conversations, I would love it, but if you don't want to there really wasn't anything that changed much. Other than I have Danny being a big softie in the beginning. Sorry about that, but that's just how I picture him when he's with Dani. =]

Anyway, I realize it's been ages, and I probably should have done this much sooner, but now that it's done I really hope you guys will check it out. =]

Thanks for your time!

X Sleepy


End file.
